The Greatest Gift
by Chacha Heenim
Summary: Kim Heechul jatuh terpuruk sejak Hankyung meninggalkannya. hingga akhirnya dia mencoba bangkit&percaya suatu saat Hankyung akan kembali. Tapi semua kepercayaan itu runtuh saat dia mendapat undangan pertunangan Hankyung, lalu bagaimana dengan Heechul?


Title: The Greatest Gift

Author: Chacha Heenim

Cast: Super Junior **슈퍼주니어**

Disclaimer: Mereka selalu jadi milik SMEnt, Tuhan ama diri mereka sendiri. Author cuma minjem namanya aja!

.

A/N: ini hanyalah sebuah fic imajinasi author yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan tokoh aslinya. Jadi untuk para reader harap memaklumi isi ceritanya ya!

OOC, typo, abal dan segala macan kegajean lainnya.

This fic dedicated for my beloved oppa, Kim Heechul. Saenggil Chukkae oppa, hope you're the best.

.

.

_^_Happy Read_^_

.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak kepergiannya dari sini dan sejak itu pula aku mulai menutup diriku. Seakan langit terasa runtuh saat dia mengucapkan kata perpisahan itu. Kata yang membuatku tepuruk dalam kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Kata yang membuat hatiku hancur berkeping keping bagaikan di hujam beribu ribu peluru yang mengarah tepat di jantungku. Bahkan aku merasa rasa sakit ini jauh lebih menyakitkan di banding tertembak tepat di jantungku.

Saat itu ingin sekali aku mencegah kepergiannya dari sini. Mencegah agar dia tidak pergi dan tetap di sini bersamaku. Hatiku sakit, aku tak berdaya tanpanya di sini. Semuanya terasa hampa. Orang itu bagaikan candu untukku dan jika candu itu hilang maka habislah aku. Dan semua itu terbukti saat dia benar-benar pergi.

Dia yang selalu ada untukku

Dia yang bisa membuatku tersenyum

Dia yang selalu mengerti bagaimana diriku

Dia yang bisa membuatku merasakan cinta

Dia yang membuatku mengenal arti hidup

Dan Dia juga yang bisa membuatku hancur

Beberapa minggu sejak dia meninggalkanku, aku sama sekali tak melakukan apapun. Aku selalu berdiam diri di kamar, memandang ke arah tempat tidurnya yang tak pernah terjamah lagi oleh siapapun. Akupun juga tak berniat untuk sekedar duduk apalagi merebahkan tubuhku di sana. Melihatnya saja hatiku terasa sangat sakit.

Aku tau semua orang di sini menghawatirkn keadaanku, aku tau mereka semua menyayangiku dan tak ingin aku seperti ini. Tapi aku masih butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diriku sejenak. Aku yang sekarang memang sudah berubah. Aku bukanlah orang yang ceria seperti dulu lagi, oh tidak. mungkin lebih tepatnya aku tidak secerewet, sedingin dan seketus dulu. Kata-kata pedas yang dulu sering keluar dari mulutku pun kini hampir tak pernah ada lagi.

Di depan orang lain aku berusaha menjadi diriku yang dulu tapi entah kenapa mereka semua menyadari itu hanyalah topeng palsu diriku. Ku akui aku memang tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaanku. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir denganku, aku ingin mereka tau bahwa aku sudah lebih baik sekarang.

Sekali lagi ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping, melihat ranjangnya yang kosong. Sama sekali tak berubah sedikitpun. Ku buka flip ponselku, mencari nama seseorang di sana.

HANKYUNG

Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat atau mendengar suaranya sejak dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin mendengar suaranya dan melihatnya tersenyum ke arahku. Sebelum pergi dia memang pernah berjanji untuk kembali ke sini tapi anehnya dia sama sekali tak memberikanku kabar apapun.

"Hei babo! Sedang apa kau sekarang? Apa kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu? Kapan kau akan kembali?" aku seperti orang bodoh saja, yang berbicara sendiri pada foto yang ada di ponselku. Aku memang sudah benar-benar gila di buatnya, bahkan sudah beberapa tahun berlalu aku tetap mencintainya. Aku harap dia tak melupakanku dan masih mencintaiku. Aku harus percaya bahwa dia memang akan kembali lagi ke sini.

Aku tau dia punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi. Aku ingin penjelasan darinya tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya. Aku takut dia pergi lagi dengan alasan yang sama jika dia kembali nanti.

_Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang Hankyung. Apakah ini sudah waktunya makan malam? Kurasa belum karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Segera saja ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamarku.

"Hyung! Apa kau sedang tidur?"

"Ani!" jawabku sambil membuka pintu kamarku. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Hyung, Teuki hyung menyuruhmu ke ruang tengah sekarang!" Kata eternal magnae kami.

"Memang ada apa Wookie~ah?" tanyaku sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya Jung Soo menyuruhku menemuinya. Biasanya dia akan langsung datang sendiri padaku, tumben sekali.

"Aku tidak tau pasti. Lebih baik kita ke sana saja." Jawab Wookie.

"Baiklah, kajja!" kataku kemudian mengajak Wookie menemui Jung Soo. Ya, Jung Soo. Leader sekaligus namja tertua di sini. Meskipun dia lebih tua dariku aku tak akan pernah mau memanggilnya Hyung. Terlihat tidak sopan memang tapi umur kami hanya berbeda beberapa hari saja jadi jangan harap aku memanggilnya hyung.

Ku lihat semua keluargaku berkumpul di sana. Yup, Super Junior yang sekarang tinggal 10 orang. Aku menatap heran ke arah Jung Soo yang duduk di kelilingi dongsaengdeul. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah sampai dan duduk di antara mereka.

"Heenim, apa minggu depan kau ada acara?" tanya jung Soo membuka percakapan.

"Minggu depan? Sepertinya tidak!" jawabku

"Hyung, apa kau tak ingat minggu depan hari apa?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

"Apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting minggu depan?" Tanyaku heran.

"Minggu depan kan hari ulang tahunmu Hyung!" sergah Hyukkie cepat.

'Ulang tahunku ya? Bahkan aku sendiri saja tak ingat hari itu. Kau menyedihkan Kim Heechul!' makiku pada diriku sendiri.

"Lalu? Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak ingin merayakannya? Bukankah bagus jika kau bisa bersenang-senang? Jangan berdiam diri terus. Sekali kali keluarlah bersama kami kalau tidak ada job."Ucap Jung Soo terlihat khawatir padaku.

"Ani. Aku tidak ingin merayakannya. Bukankah setiap tahun hari itu akan datang? Untuk apa merayakannya sekarang jika tahun depan masih bisa merayakannya?" Jawabku dingin.

"Kau sudah 2 kali melupakan ulang tahunmu. Dan ini yang ke 3 kalinya. Kau selalu menolak merayakannya bersama kami. Apa kami hanya angin lalu bagimu? Kami ini keluargamu Heenim, kau bisa membagi bebanmu bersama kami. Kau berubah Heenim." Jung Soo mengatakan itu dengan raut muka yang tidak dapat ku artikan. Aku merasa seperti orang jahat. Aku memang selalu mengabaikan mereka, aku memang tak pernah membagi beban ini pada mereka. Tapi aku punya alasan untuk itu.

"Kim Heechul yang kami kenal bukanlah orang yang seperti ini, kami merasa tidak mengenal sosok Kim Heechul yang sekarang.

Kami menginginkan Kim Heechul yang dulu. Kim Heechul yang cerewet dan selalu berbicara pedas pada kami.

Kami rindu dengan Kim heechul yang selalu marah-marah hanya karena hal sepele.

Kami rindu dengan sifatmu yang keras kepala itu.

Kami rindu dengan keributan yang ada di dorm ini karena ulah isengmu.

Kami rindu dengan tingkah konyolmu yang suka berdandan wanita.

Kami merindukan segala hal tentangmu Heenim. Ku mohon jangan bersikap seperti ini lagi!" Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh mendengar semua yang di katakan Jung Soo. Sebegitu drastis kah perubahanku selama ini? Seperti itukah aku selama ini? Aku memandang mereka semua satu persatu. Mereka menangis? Mereka menangis karena aku. Sungguh jahat kau Kim Heechul.

"Ku mohon, jangan menangis. Ku mohon berhentilah mengeluarkan air mata kalian. A, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku, aku hanya,,,"

"Kami tahu!" kata Jung Soo memotong ucapanku.

"Kami juga sama. Kami juga kehilangan Hankyung, tapi kami juga tahu kaulah orang yang paling kehilangan Hankyung di sini." lanjut Jung Soo.

"Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae." Kataku akhirnya. Aku beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka, aku tak sanggup lagi mendengar mereka mengatakan ini. aku tak sanggup melihat mereka terluka karena aku. Biarlah aku sendiri yang terluka, jangan kalian.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di ranjang milikku, air mataku kembali jatuh mengingat semua perkataan Jung Soo. Memang benar semua yang dikatakan Jung Soo, aku berubah. Aku bukanlah Kim Heechul, aku hanya bayangannya saja. Seorang Kim Heechul tak serapuh ini, tapi kenyataannya Kim Heechul adalah orang yang rapuh sekarang. Kim Heechul telah hancur tanpa Hankyung di sisinya.

.

.

"Heenim! Hey, Bangun Heenim!" Kurasakan seseorang mengguncangkan tubuhku.

"Jung Soo?" tanyaku heran.

"Bangun dan sarapan sekarang. Tadi malam kau tidak ikut makan malam kan? Sekarang sudah jam 9 lebih baik kau cepat bangun sebelum sarapanmu dingin." Kata Jung Soo setelah aku benar-benar bangun 100%.

"Ne, ne. aku bangun sekarang!" jawabku cepat.

"Selesai sarapan ku tunggu kau di kamarku, ne?" Kata Jung Soo lalu meninggalkanku.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Teuki hyung?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak yakin. Tapi dia harus tau hal ini. Kita tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan ini darinya."

Sayup-sayup ku dengar Pembicaraan Teuki dengan seseorang. Sepertinya Teuki sedang berbicara pada Wookie. Terdengar jelas dari suara cemprengnya kalau itu Wookie.

"Jung Soo?" kataku langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Ku lihat Wookie sedikit terkejut melihatku.

"Lebih baik aku keluar hyung!" kata Wookie dan di jawab senyum tipis dari bibir Jung Soo.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Jung Soo.

"Ini" katanya menyerahkan sebuah benda yang telihat seperti sebuah undangan.

"Undangan?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ne. Ku harap kau tidak terkejut dan bisa menerima semuanya Heenim." Kata Jung Soo membuatku bingung. Memangnya ini undangan apa sih?

"Bukalah!" katanya kemudian.

'Undangan pertunangan?' heranku. Segera saja ku buka undangan itu.

DEG

"Ta, Tan Hangeng?" tanyaku tak percaya dan dia mengangguk lemah. Seketika air mataku langsung jatuh membasahi pipiku. Ku rasakan rengkuhan tangan seseorang yang ku yakin itu Jung Soo karena hanya ada dia dan aku di sini. Aku menangis di pelukannya, aku sudah tak bisa menutupi rasa sakit ini lagi. Rasa sakit ini jauh seratus kali lipat lebih sakit daripada saat dia meninggalkanku dulu.

"I, ini hanya lelucon kan Jung Soo?" kataku dengan suara bergetar.

"Ani. Itulah kenyataannya." Kata Jung Soo meyakinkan.

"Andwae, dia berjanji akan kembali. Ini pasti hanyalah lelucon. Hahahahaha, lelucon ini sungguh sangat konyol!" kataku sambil tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Kau benar-benar pintar membuat lelucon Jung Soo~ah! Hahahaha." Ucapku lagi sambil tertawa dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipiku.

"Sadarlah Heenim. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Sudah selesai, cukup. Berhenti mencintainya dan lupakan dia!" Jung Soo memegang pundakku erat sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang paling ku benci.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku sungguh tak bisa melupakannya." Kataku sambil terisak.

"Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Datanglah ke sana dan ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."

"Aku tak bisa, aku tak mau hal itu terjadi." Aku memang tak ingin hal ini terjadi. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan jika aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu.

"Dengarkan aku Heenim!" kata Jung Soo dengan penuh penekanan membuatku mau tak mau harus menatap matanya.

"Kau tau? Hidupmu terlalu berharga untuk kau sia-siakan. Jangan menunggunya lagi! Mulailah hidup baru, mulailah membuka lembaran hidupmu tanpanya seperti saat dia belum masuk ke hidupmu. Kau harus bisa, kau harus mampu melakukannya. Datanglah ke sana! Aku ada bersamamu Heenim, aku akan menemanimu ke sana." Kata Jung Soo meyakinkanku.

"Mian, aku ingin kembali ke kamarku." Kataku dan pergi.

Sudah berkali-kali aku membaca undangan ini berharap ini hanyalah mimpi dan aku akan segera terbangun ke alam nyata. Tapi semuanya tidak seperti pikiranku, ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini kenyataan, jadi seperti inilah akhirnya? Akhir dari penantian seorang Kim Heechul yang berakhir dengan air mata dan bukan tawa bahagia.

Apakah aku harus melepaskannya? Sanggupkah aku melakukannya? Kenyataan ini begitu menyakitkan bagiku. Aku masih ingin percaya bahwa dia akan kembali, aku masih ingin menunggunya tapi percuma saja aku menunggunya jika dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku lelah harus seperti ini terus, aku lelah dengan penantian yang tidak ada ujungnya ini.

Sudah ku fikirkan semua ini masak masak, mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik untukku. Aku akan pergi dan mengatakannya. Aku akan memulai semua dari awal. Memulai tanpa ada bayang-bayang Hankyung lagi, aku harus bisa melakukan itu. Aku masih punya keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku. Mereka semua begitu menyayangi dan mengerti aku. Aku akan memulai semuanya dengan mereka.

.

.

_**Author pov**_

Suasana dorm saat ini sungguh sangat ribut. Tidak seperti biasanya yang sepi seperti kuburan. Ternyata semua member sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Karena selama seminggu ini mereka free jadi waktu seminggu ini mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul dan bersenang-senang bersama. Lalu kenapa bisa seramai pasar padahal hanya 10 orang yang tinggal di dorm itu. Ok, kita liat apa yang terjadi.

Ternyata semua orang sedang sibuk dengan perdebatan masing-masing.

Hyukkie dan Shindong yang berebut makanan.

Siwon dan Hae yang sibuk dengan tv di depannya.

Yesung yang berbicara dengan kura kuranya.

Teuki yang terlihat frustasi melihat semua dongsaengnya rebut sendiri.

Dan ternyata yang membuat dorm begitu ramai adalah Wookie dan Kyu yang sedang memperbutkan Minnie.

"Yack Hyung! Jangan ganggu Minnieku! Minggir minggir." Usir Kyu pada hyungnya.

"Apa sih Kyu? Aku hanya ingin dengan Minnie hyung sebentar saja! Kau saja yang pergi, sana sana!" jawab sekaligus usir Wokkie, orang yang di panggil Hyung tadi.

"YACK, LEPASKAN TANGANMU! JANGAN SENTUH MINNIEKU!" teriak Kyu kesal.

PLETAK

"AW, YAAAK! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENJITAK KEPALA OR,,," perkataan Kyu langsung terhenti ketika tau siapa orang yang telah berani menjitaknya. Semua orang pun langsung terdiam di sana.

"Jangan berisik magnae! Suaramu itu bisa membuatku tuli tau!" kata orang yang menjitak Kyu dengan cuek.

"Chu, Chullie hyung?" kaget Kyu.

"Apa?" tanya Heechul dingin.

"Yaaaaaaaa, Chullie Hyung!" teriakan Kyu yang di iringi dengan tubuhnya yang langsung memeluk Heechul.

"Kyaaaa! Lepas magnae gila! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan peluk-peluk orang seenaknya!" ucap Heechul jengkel tapi dalam hati dia tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau kembali Hyung! Kau telah kembali!" ucap Kyu tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.

"Kau pikir aku dari mana hah? Aku juga selalu di sini magnae!" jawab Heechul ketus setelah Kyu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan pergi." Kata Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" koor semuanya, bingung dengan perkataan Heechul.

"Aku akan pergi menemuinya." Jawab Heechul. Seketika semuanya lagsung bungkam.

"Kau yakin?" tanya sang leader memecah keheningan.

"Ne!" jawab Heechul yakin.

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu!" ucap Jung Soo

"Aku juga Hyung!" kata HaeHyuk kompak

"Aku juga!" seru semuanya.

"Ani! Aku akan pergi sendiri. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa ke sana sendiri. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir padaku." Jawab Heechul meyakinkan Hyung dan Dongsaengnya.

"Tap,,,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Heechul memotong ucapan Jung Soo.

"Haaah, terserah kau saja!" Kata Jung Soo pasrah.

"Baiklah. Aku mau mengemas barang-barangku dulu. Karena acaranya besok malam aku akan berangkat malam ini jadi paginya aku masih bisa beristirahat." Ucap Heechul dan di beri anggukan dari Jung Soo dan senyum dari semua dongsaengnya.

"Syukurlah!" kata Jung Soo lega

_***Skip time***_

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja tampan sekaligus cantik berjalan memasuki hotel tempat berlangsungnya acara pertunangan ~ mantan ~ kekasihnya. Raut mukanya yang datar dan dingin membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Jika semua orang biasanya mengatakan dia cantik tapi kali ini sisi cantik itu lenyap entah ke mana.

'Kau harus bisa Kim Heechul' Kata Heechul menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

_**Author pov end**_

_**.**_

_**Heechul pov**_

Ku langkahkan kakimu masuk ke dalam hotel itu.

'Banyak sekali orang yang datang' pikirku dalam hati

Ku edarkan pandanganku mencari 2 dongsaengku yang ku yakin pasti ada di sini. Mimi dan Mochi. Good, aku menemukannya.

"Mochi! Mimi!" panggilku pada mereka berdua yang berdiri membelakangiku. Mereka segera menoleh ke arahku.

DEG

Aku langsung membatu di tempat. Setelah sekian lama aku tak melihatnya akhirnya bisa juga aku melihatnya. Aku tak mengalihkan pandanganku sedikitpun darinya. Dia sama, tetap tak berubah.

"Hyung!" aku langsung tersadar saat Mochi memanggilku. Segera ku alihkan pandanganku dan tersenyum ke arah Mochi. Senyum yang ku paksa keluar dari bibirku. Segera ku peluk tubuh Mochi.

"Mochi, bogoshippo!" Kataku mencoba biasa saja.

"Nado Hyung!" jawab Mochi dan ku lepas pelukanku padanya.

"hey, Koala jelek. Kenapa dengan rambutmu?" tanyaku pada Mimi.

Bugh

Tiba-tiba saja Mimi memelukku erat.

"Hyung Babo!" katanya. What? Babo?

"Heh! Siapa yang kau sebut babo? Dasar koala jelek!" kataku sambil tertawa.

Segera ku lepas pelukannya. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang Mimi.

'Jadi yeoja ini yang bisa meluluhkan hati Hankyung? Cantik!' pikirku.

"Hai, Han. Lama tak bertemu ternyata kau tak berubah ya. Selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan,,,"

"Zhang Ziyi" Kata yeoja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. *Author minjem nama karna bingung mau pakai nama siapa sebagai tunangan Han.*

"Ne, selamat atas pertunangan kalian!"

Sakit, hatiku sakit mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutku. Ingin sekali aku meninggalkan acara ini sekarang, tapi aku tak ingin jadi pengecut. Aku harus bisa!

"Baiklah, karena tamu utamanya sudah datang kita akan mulai acara ini." kata seorang mc mengalihkan perhatian semua orang padanya. Ku lihat Han dan tunangannya berjalan maju ke depan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku.

Ctek

Eh? Ada apa? Kenapa lampu mati? Tidak mungkin jika lampu padam. Hey, ini hotel bintang lima. Mustahil tiba-tiba lampu mati seperti ini. Samar-samar kulihat ada cahaya mendekat ke arahku, seperti sebuaaaaahhh, Lilin. Lilin? Tunggu, jangan-jangan,,,

Ctek, lampu kembali menyala dan Hankyung kini sudah ada di hadapanku dengan sebuah kue tart di tangannya dengan angka 28 di atasnya.

"Saenggil Chukkae Hyung! Saenggil Chukkae! Ma'af membuatmu menunggu, ma'af membuatmu bersedih karena aku, ma'af jika aku telah mengecewakanmu. Ma'afkan aku hyung!" tanpa aba-aba air mataku telah mengalir membasahi pipiku mendegar kata-kata Hankyung.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke sekelilingku, semua orang terdiam memandangi kami. Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal orang-orang yang berkumpul di pojok sana. Mereka? Ja, jadi semua ini hanya jebakan? Ke tolehkan kembali kepalaku menghadap Hankyung. Dia tersenyum manis padaku, aku ingin mengucapakn sepatah kata untuknya tapi lidahku rasanya kelu hanya untuk mengucapkannya.

"Hyung, Tiuplah lilin ini jika kau mau memaafkanku dan kembali padaku Hyung!" ucap Hankyung menatap lurus ke arahku. Aku menutup mataku sejenak untuk mengucapkan permintaanku.

'Tuhan, jika ini nyata ku mohon jangan biarkan dia pergi lagi dariku. Tapi jika ini mimpi, jangan kau bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini.' tanpa membuka mataku aku meniup lilin itu.

BYUUURRR

Plokkkk

Blussshhh

"Ah!" Seketika aku langsung membuka mataku.

"SAENGGIL CHUKKAE KIM HEECHUL! SAENGGIL CHUKKAE!" ucap semua orang padaku. Dan suara-suara tadi? Air, telur, tepung. Mereka menyiramku dengan itu? WTF. Sepertinya aku tau siapa pelakunya, aku menoleh ke belakang dengan tampang horror.

"KALIAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" teriakku menggelegar.

"Kyaaa, the king of Devil telah bangkit!" teriak semua Dongsaengku.

"Chullie~ah!" Kurasakan lengan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. "Saranghae." Lanjutnya kemudian.

'Tunggu saja pembalasanku' kataku memberi deathglare pada mereka semua. lalu aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"Nado Hankyungie!" balasku sambil memeluknya.

.

.

"Kau tega sekali padaku Hankyungie. kau meninggalkanku tanpa memberikan kabar sedikitpun. kemana saja kau hah?" kataku sedikit marah padanya. saat ini kami sedang ada di atap hotel berdua.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. selama ini aku berusaha menghubungimu tapi ada seseorang yang melarangku menghubungimu." jawab Hankyung menyesal.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Ku mohon jangan pergi lagi ne? tetaplah di sini bersamaku. aku membutuhkanmu Han." Pintaku pada Hankyung.

"Aku janji padamu Chagi!"

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Zhang Ziyi?" ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wae? dia hanya rekan kerjaku saja." jawab Hankyung.

"Bagaimana bisa kau merencanakan ini hah? kau berkomplot dengan mereka ya? Akan ku balas mereka nanti. Kau tahu? Kau sungguh menyebalkan Hangkyungie!" kesalku.

sret

Hankyung tiba-tiba menarik pinggangku membuatku berada dekat sekali dengannya. Dia menatap lurus ke arahku, wajahnya semakin lama semakin dekat dengan wajahku membuat jantungku sepeti ingin loncat dari tubuhku karena deg-degan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan hal ini, aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Akhirnya semua berakhir dengan indah, penantianku selama ini ternyata tak sia sia. Tuhan telah memberikan kado yang paling indah untukku tahun ini.

.

_^_The End_^_

Satu lagi fic abal dari author gaje satu ini. boleh flame jika reader tidak suka tp harus yang bermutu OK.

want to review?


End file.
